Cloud Gazing
by Yami Koibito
Summary: Pearlshipping. AshDawn. Satoshi yearns to eat Takeshi's fantastic food, but it still isn't ready to be eaten yet. The trainer whines and suddenly, Hikari drags him to cloud-gaze, but what happens there?


**Cloud-Gazing**

**Rated: G**

**Chapter created on: July 26****th, 2008**

**Chapter finished on: July 26****th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the anime or the mangas..I wish I owned those cute little Pikachus!**

**A/N: Yay, yet another fanfic from me! Blame the plot bunnies for this..Darn you bunnies! You're so cute, but you just won't give me a break! -shot-**

**Anyways, my first Pearl fanfiction. I was inspired by a cloud-gazing sighting by someone on Serebii forums.**

**Oh and another thanks to wayc for proofreading. :3**

**_Takeshi - Brock_**

**_Satoshi - Ash_**

**_Hikari - Dawn_**

**_Pocchama - Piplup_**

**_Mimiroru - Buneary_**

**_Daijoubu - Don't worry (or in the dub, No need to Worry) / Hikari's Trademark phrase_**

**Summary:****_ Satoshi yearns to eat Takeshi's fantastic food, but it still isn't ready to be eaten yet. The trainer whines and suddenly, Hikari drags him to cloud-gaze, but what happens there? -SatoshixHikari- Pearlshipping_**

- - -

"Is it ready yet?"

"Not yet..."

"...Is it ready now?"

"No."

"...Is it--"

"NO IT ISN'T! STOP ASKING ME THAT AND LEAVE!"

Satoshi blinked at the irritated boy and just stood there silently. "Uh..."

"Just leave and I'll call you when lunch is ready.." The teen sighed and continued to stir the soup that was to be their lunch.

The Pokémon trainer just shrugged and walked away from the cooking male. "Man...I'm starving...what can I do that won't make me hungry?" Another gurgle from his stomach made him groan. "I'm sooo hungry..." He whined once more as he strolled onward until he bumped into a familiar person. "Ack! I'm sorry!"

"That's all right, I'm fine. Hm? What's wrong Satoshi?"

The youth glanced up and blinked. "Oh, hey Hikari. Nothing much, just hungry. Takeshi won't let me stay and watch him cook." The trainer grumbled as the other giggled. "What's so funny?" He eyed her oddly and cocked his head to the side.

"Well...you've been asking him that question every few seconds."

The youth blushed in embarrassment. "But...I'm so hungry...I wish it would be done already. I'm aching for his food!"

"You just don't have any patience regarding food, do you...?," She sighed as the other continued to grumble with his stomach. Hikari grabbed his hand and dragged him against his will. "Now you come with me!"

Satoshi yelled in protest, but the female wouldn't take no for an answer. "Hikari, let me go!," He cried, but in vain. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just some place to get your mind and nose out of food." She replied as they climbed a little hill right outside the camp area. The female let go of his hand and laid back on the grass. "Lay down, Satoshi." She smiled as the other complied, grumbling. "Have you ever cloud-gazed before?"

The boy blinked at that random question. "Um...yeah I have. Why?"

"Let's cloud-gaze."

Satoshi turned his head in bewilderment. "What the heck...how will that-"

"Just relax Satoshi, remember, dai-jou-bu."

"Daijoubu, huh?," He let out an exasperated breath and glanced up at the sky. "Well...I see Pikachu smiling."

Hikari smiled and looked around for a cloud. "I see Pocchama eating with Pikachu, but Pocchama is eating the most." She chuckled as the breeze flew by them to create a quiet atmosphere.

"Oh wow...you're right," He laughed along with her. "Ok then...I see Pikachu beating your Mimiroru."

"What? I can't see that!"

"Oh come on, it's over there!"

"You're making it up!"

"No, I'm telling you, it's there!"

The two continued to argue about many other clouds as time flew by. "So, what do you see now, Satoshi?"

"I see...me?," The youth blinked as a cloud shaped like his face drifted to the left as if it had a destination. "Wow...never thought I'd see a cloud shaped like me." He chuckled as he continued to follow the cloud.

Hikari glanced around the sky and smiled as she also spotted a cloud shaped like her. "Wow, I see me also, Satoshi! It's going to the right and.."

They both stopped cold in their tracks as they watched the clouds move closer and closer until...the clouds shared a little kiss. The two blushed and sat up to glance at one another. Silence dominated the place as the wind continued to blow by their faces. Satoshi then broke the silence with an unconvinced chuckle. "Maybe we've been cloud-gazing for too long. The lunch should be ready by now." He slowly stood up along with Hikari and looked at her with a smile. "Thanks, Hikari."

"For what?"

"For getting my mind off food," As if on cue, his stomach growled once more. "Ok...I guess my stomach started to think about it once again." He laughed as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"You're welcome...say, Satoshi?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Would you...come closer?"

Satoshi blinked, but complied once again and moved closer. "So...is this close enough?"

"SATOSHI! HIKARI! LUNCH IS READY!"

At that moment, Hikari seized this moment to plant a quick kiss on his lips and scurried away with a grin. Satoshi just stood there in a daze before his stomach brought him back to the real world. "What the...what just happened?"

**_OWARI - THE END_**


End file.
